Return
by kellani celina
Summary: After taking the memory loss drink designed by the elf King, Anna is unable to remember her life and is tightly bound to her new husband. When she accidentally escapes and is reintroduced to her past life problems arise.
1. Chapter 1

A scholar came to the king. Under his arms was a dusty tome that had been embossed in ruins. "I found the spell you were looking for." He opened the book to a page that had clearly had a lot of use.

"A spell to cause memory loss in humans," the king read slowly. "This isn't exactly what I was looking for, but I'm sure it can be modified."

"I've assigned a team of our best magicians." The scholar replied quickly. "I selected those who are young enough to want to manipulate spells and who are ambitious in serving their king."

"And this is why you're my chief advisor." The scholar brightened at the compliment. "Some nights I swear you get less sleep than I do."

"It's quite possible; my wife nags me constantly for staying too long at the library."

"As much as you complain about her, your wife is your greatest treasure."

"I know." The scholar said proudly. "She takes after her grandmother in her beauty, and she has the spirit of a King's Wife.

"It's a pity that I have to marry a foreigner, or I would have married her myself."

"I am very lucky then, although I think she likes me better than you…"

"I want my wife to be like that." The king sighed and began drifted off into a fantasy in which he had a loving wife who cared about what time he came home.

"You will have a wife like that." He tapped the book knowingly. "She'll be perfect. We just have to perform a few trials, and you have to select your bride."

"I have a few in mind, it's too bad that the harrowing occurred, it's limited my selection."

"Goblin King, think about it, if the harrowing hadn't occurred, you wouldn't have this book. And if our trials work, the _Spells of the Elf King_ will no longer be a purely academic read."


	2. Chapter 2

I was born from the blackness into a pair of violet eyes.

"Anna drink this." I wasn't sure if the eyes were talking to me, but seeing as a cup was pressed into my hands I could only assume I was Anna. The eyes named me.

I drank, and opened my mouth to reply. Nothing came out.

"Anna I should have explained," The eyes continued, "that was a drink to take away your words. Undoubtedly you would not have been able to remember your magic spells, but I don't like taking chances. I need you to walk through that door please."

Panic rose in me, I couldn't be sent away from the eyes. If I could have spoken, I would have begged to stay with him forever. I tore my eyes away from his and realized that he wasn't there. There were only eyes. I didn't care, yet I knew something was wrong- eyes couldn't talk. Desperately I searched for a body, an outline, a shadow. There was nothing, just a pair of eyes hovering in the air.

I screamed. Maybe I couldn't talk, but I could still make sounds. Hands that I couldn't see gripped me, my face was lifted and I was soothed by the eyes. "Our separation will be short I promise. I'll see you on the other side of the door, and then we can be together for a long time."

Roughly he tore me away and thrust me through the door, I was crying pitifully while women bathed me and dressed me. They placed me in front of a mirror and I was temporarily transfixed by my image. My blond hair was curled and tied back simply. My slate blue eyes were full of tears- somehow though the tears that adorned my face had turned to diamonds. I was wearing a white dress that was simply elegant.

Women of all different shapes, colors, and sizes were now adding finishing touches to my ensemble. One woman was painting my arm with black letters. I hoped that it didn't drip, I wouldn't want for the purple eyed man to see me looking ugly.

I opened my mouth to caution them, but again nothing came out.

The woman who was painting looked up. "I won't spill darling. And don't worry about the tests; you're passing all of them." She returned to her work. Some letters were turning gold under her brush, others remained black. I decided the effect was pretty, but I wanted to hurry up.

Suddenly the woman said something that caused the other women in the chamber to stand rapidly. A small creature darted through the door at the far end of the room. I looked at the painter questioningly.

Gravely she stared back at me. "She's gone to get Marak. You've failed a test."

_ As a rule I don't comment on my stories. But I'm curious if anyone has an input on whether Anna is an elf or a human. This takes place a few generations after the harrowing. I'm still undecided what she should be._


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't even wait for Marak to show up before I started crying. I collapsed not caring whether my dress would be spoiled by the dirt on the ground. Unable to speak, my attempts to ask what I'd fail were unsuccessful. Instead ugly sobs caused my shoulders to heave. I tried pulling myself back together- undoubtedly my purple eyed awakener wouldn't like me if I cried. My attempts failed.

When I heard his footsteps echoing on the stone floors I couldn't look up. I knew his eyes would be hovering above me although I couldn't see his feet. His deep voice transfixed me as he was talking to the woman. Just his presence gave me hope.

"What test did she fail?" He asked.

"I don't know." The woman replied. She ran her hands through her bejeweled hair. "Marak, you know that the girls we bring home rarely fail any of the tests except occasionally the basic health ones. I don't know what they're all for. I just know what the results are supposed to look like. You see her left arm? The lowest level should have had at least five letters glow- none of hers did."

I didn't know what she meant. I was completely healthy. I tried to express that but failed miserably. Waving my arms caused me to look like I was having a seizure. Obviously they looked at me with concern.

"Well I can't have my wife be inferior. Neither can the kingdom."

"I know Marak. That's why we test the brides before the ceremony. So that you could heal them or release them."

He snorted. "I know that. I just never expected it to happen to me."

"Well we'd prefer it didn't happen this way." The woman's tone was aggravating me. I also wished she weren't standing between me and my husband. The realization that I'd be married to the purple eyes cheered me, and my tears of longing and separation subsided. Instead I could feel my face glowing as I smiled. I looked up and waved.

I was surprised by the look of mild disgust on his face. Immediately though, I was distracted as he was handed a book by a furry faced female. The way the pages moved in his invisible hands was interesting. He riffled through the pages, I watched him. I wondered what he'd look like if he weren't invisible. Not being judgmental, but some of the women in the bathing chamber were really really hideous.

"Here we are," he was saying. "The lowest level is for personality. Apparently she has none."

"I don't think there are any spells that will help with that." The woman said.

"Well the lack of personality isn't going to do much. It's obvious she loves me, just look at her staring." I blushed when I realized he was talking about me. "Let's get the ceremony started."

The woman sounded skeptical. Then as the purple eyes left the room, she turned to me. "Alright honey, let's get you cleaned up for your wedding."

I just beamed at her.


	4. Chapter 4

The wedding was horrible. The only way I made it through was staring at the purple eyes. I nearly swooned when he grabbed my hands to cut my nails, although I nearly had a panic attack when he cut my nails and hair. Oblivious to the crowd, to my situation, I was transfixed by his actions. When he sliced open my hands it hurt, but the pain was dulled by my elation that he was holding my hands. Eventually he grabbed the golden sword and raised it above me. The thought that weddings weren't supposed to have swords flickered through my head momentarily and then was gone. I trusted the eyes implicitly.

Everyone cheered for me as I survived the blow. I took note of the crowd as I was being steered from the room. Several people threw flowers for me. I caught a primrose daintily and smiled. Then, my husband and I were out of the large chamber. We'd moved into a very small one with a couch in the corner. A staircase was the most prominent feature.

My husband was speaking to me as he removed his ceremonial clothes. Off came loose black breeches, black boots, and a cape with gold letters matching those on my arms. It had been disconcerting to see clothing without a body, but now I was at ease. I too began removing my clothing, starting first with my shoes.

I was eye to eye with him when I looked up before starting my second shoe. "Anna, what are you doing?" He asked.

I opened my mouth but my words still wouldn't come out. Being mute was frustrating.

"My apologies." He tilted a goblet to my face. "I had forgotten you were still under then charm."

Smiling brightly, I began unlacing my shoe and pulling off my stockings.

"Anna stop. Why are you doing that?"

"I wanted to match."

Marak's eyes narrowed with apparent disgust. "Keep your clothes on. I don't want you traipsing around the palace naked." But there was also an undertone of excitement.

Based on his disdain, I didn't mention that he was walking around the palace naked. Apparently when you're the King's Wife you need to have more propriety than the King. And what a King he was- so regal, so commanding… I sighed to myself.

The King answered my sigh. "Come along Anna, let's take you up to bed. I'm sure you aren't tired, but maybe you will be." He turned on his heel and began climbing the staircase. Completely unable to see him, I followed him with great haste, clambering up the stairs. I ran into him a few times, desperate to not be left behind. I had already forgotten my desire for propriety. Ahead of me, Marak's dry laughter urged me on.

After what felt like forever, we reached the top. It opened directly into a large gleaming space. Taking in the scene, I was unaware that Marak had stopped. I hit him at full speed, knocking us both to the floor. Thankfully it was covered in expensive rugs which cushioned our fall. I was incredibly comfortable, having landed on top of Marak. My head was pressed into the place his chest should have been, and our legs were intertwined. Actually his legs were intertwined with my skirt. I sank in to the heavenly sensation of warmth but the King had other ideas. Momentarily I was on the floor.

"Anna this isn't a good idea." He said.

I hid my face in the carpet, a picture of dejection.

He sighed again. "I didn't mean that I don't want you, just that… we don't know each other at all."

I looked up and decided I didn't care; feeling close to the purple eyes was the most amazing thing I knew. "But I'm your wife." I wasn't sure why that was important, but it made me feel entitled to him.

Eyes flickering towards the ceiling, he looked calculating. "Anna, do you know what King's Wives do?"

Racking my brains for the answer took less than a millisecond. I had absolutely no idea. "Tell me?"

He looked directly into my eyes. "A King's Wife is very important underground. She is the King's best friend, his closest advisor- but that's all backstage. She's loved by her people, gracious, beautiful. After she gets accustomed to kingdom life, she gets other duties. I'll tell you about them later. But for now, you have to get used to being down here. Get to know me, your subjects, and the way around the castle. For example," he took me by the hand and pulled me off the floor, "that is your bed." He led me to a large silk covered bed. It was plush with down comforters, velvet tapestries, and jeweled pillows.

"Where do you sleep?" I asked. I believed him about the wife's duties in the kingdom, but was pretty sure wives actually did more than befriend their husbands. Maybe that was what he'd tell me about later.

"Over there." He gestured to a small corner bed. Obviously I didn't see his hand move, but he used my hand as the gesturer. His bed was plain and looked less comfortable.

"Are you sure? There's plenty of room here for both of us."

"I'm positive."


	5. Chapter 5

A year passed and then two. Nothing changed here, but I couldn't really complain. I was living the life of luxury with my love, my other half, the man who brought me out of my darkness. Goblin culture never ceased to confuse me, but I made my own way- the way of a King's Wife. Occasionally Marak brought me a book and would read to me about the King's Wives of lore. He would then mention something about their strength and compassion. I wonder what he writes about me?

I toyed with the food on my plate, uninterested in the conversation Marak was having with his chief advisor. Hearing my name, I perked up.

"Of course I'll take Anna with me." Marak said.

"Take me where?"

"I've been thinking," he said, "with the fall of the elf King, the majority of the remaining elves have fled the area or are dead. Do you miss outside at all? I've been meaning to take a ceremonial trip up there to perform the logging spell."

I didn't know what half of that meant, actually what any of it meant, but I knew that my husband wanted me to accompany him somewhere. That he wanted me! "What do you mean miss outside?" An invisible man rolling his eyes was a sight to see, Marak had allowed himself to slip from his façade of perfection. I giggled. This was the man I loved.

The violet eyes winked out as he blinked slowly. "Would you like to come with me on a camping trip?" The chief advisor looked at Marak but said nothing. Marak nodded towards him.

"Well of course, but why would I miss outside?" My husband had spent many dinners trying to learn about my past. He told me that I had lived outside for 17 years, that my father was the shoemaker, that I had a sister who was a bit younger than me with beautiful green eyes. I had shuttered jealously at the mention of another beautiful girl, because I understood that goblin women were not pretty. Yet somehow I didn't believe that I had a family out there. Honestly, the only things I knew about the outside were from pictures in the story books used in English lessons.

"Never mind," Marak said. "Why don't you go to our rooms and pack a few dresses. Make sure they're pretty ones that will be functional. I'll go see to getting a tent and some food."

By this time, I was bouncing on my toes. "Absolutely! But can't you magic us food when we get there?"

My husband shook his head slowly. "Things are different up there now. There are a lot of humans now- humans don't like magic."

"But magic is so wonderful!"

"Yes." He agreed. "But up there we'll be surviving on our wits. Of course my defense magic can take care of anything up there, but we've never tested your magical ability. So if we relied on magic you'd be helpless in the event that we were separated."

Separation was something so horrible I couldn't even imagine it. At least when we were apart in the kingdom, I knew that he was nearby, but outside sounded so… big. I clenched my eyes against the idea. Fortunately the chief advisor noticed what Marak did not as Marak had already occupied himself in planning our adventure.

The advisor, a scholar named Sagrah, put his furry paw on my shoulder. "Do not fret Anna; the leashing spell will keep you with the King."I was relieved, but I couldn't help notice that Sagrah wasn't looking into my eyes as he said it. That he looked to the King for guidance that he was twitching nervously. But goblins do not lie. I reasoned that Sagrah was merely nervous for my safety, if the King and I were separated, there would be no chance for an heir.

"Thank you," I whispered. And as I returned to my rooms to pack, never had I been so excited. Perhaps this trip would bring the King the feeling of closeness he needed so that he would tell me about my other duties as his wife. Clearly the King's Wife had more responsibilities than just friendship, otherwise where would the royal line come from? I didn't mention my new knowledge to Marak, but I understood that people were blaming me for our childlessness. I thought about myself cuddling Marak in a small tent, about the love I felt for him. Inside of me I knew that this trip would bring about the next King, the child everyone desired.


	6. Chapter 6

We left through the front door. I rode on the back of the King's horse and I smiled and waved at the people as I left. A page ran up with a bunch of violets and said "I'm sure you'll find prettier flowers than these outside," as she handed them to me. I graciously held onto them as they were bedraggled, but I was extremely touched by the gesture. As we entered the hallway of mirrors I clutched those flowers as if they were a security blanket. Two steps, another two, and then two more. We were outside.

As much as Marak had said that I'd seen the outside before, I couldn't help but believe it was the first time. It was so open. I closed my eyes in protest at the large space as well as the brightness. The Kingdom's dull sunset had never interested me, the lamps sufficed. And out here, the lights across the sky were brilliant reds, oranges, purples, and golds that I could see through my eyelids. Gradually the lights faded into darkness and I reopened my eyes.

Even though I was riding behind Marak, I could feel the tension in his shoulders loosen in the darkness. His eyes had also been closed in protest of the light because goblin eyes are specially adapted to the twilight. The sky was now blue fading up into blackness, I was less afraid because I couldn't see the vast expanse as much. Marak walked the horse into the woods, and the ceiling of trees comforted me. My eyes were adapted from the years in the kingdom, so I could see perfectly well. Every movement in the trees I noticed. And it was amazing.

Eventually we came out of the darkness into a circle of hoary oaks. Twin rings of trunks separated a grassy hilltop from the rest of the world. It was magical. As Marak set up a tent, I lay on the grass playing with some flowers. The smells, the sensations, were so much more vivid out here. I smiled widely and felt Marak's eyes on me. I turned to him knowing that his vibrant eyes would be even more beautiful against the green. However midway into my turn I was transfixed by an orb even more radiant.

The moon rose over the treetops and called me to dance. By primal instinct I began to sway, hesitantly at first, then adding more energy to my movements. Confidently I raced around the tree circle, adding jumps and pirouettes and kicks. In that moment I was unaware of Marak. I was unaware of our goblin guard. I couldn't feel the touch of their eyes; I could only feel the moon. As the stars sprinkled across the sky I desired to dance forever, the wind kicked up and tendrils of my hair blew around. I felt perfect.

In need of a partner, I danced over to Marak and pulled at his hands. As usual I approximated their location, but had much improved at accuracy. His eyes sparkled with something I'd never seen before as he joined me. For a millisecond everything aligned- I was dancing with my love in the moonlight. But Marak couldn't keep up, he stumbled, tripped me up, and once he stepped on my feet. Defeated he returned to the sidelines, to the shadows of the great trees.

"I'm sorry for slowing you down." He said.

I wasn't sorry. I discovered something else to love. "It isn't a problem. I can't be a king, you can't dance. I'd say that's fair." I laughed.

Marak laughed too, and didn't complain when I collapsed exhausted at his feet. Together we watched the moon set, and by the time the sun was rising we were huddled in the tent. He pulled a dark green cloak over me and continued unpacking as I watched. From a box he drew a green sleeveless dress. "This is for you." He said. "It'll be more comfortable than your finery, especially for dancing." He covered my eyes as I put it on. "Beautiful." He said.

Something he said had bothered me. "Sagrah said that we would be leashed together, that I wouldn't be able to be more than 10 feet away from you."

"The truce circle is a safe place." He replied. "Plus if I kept you tightly bound to me, I never would have been able to see you dance."

Content with his answer, and reliving the magic of the dance, I turned away from him and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke with a start, then immediately shut my eyes against the violent glare. Even in the concealing tent, the afternoon sun intruded. But even blinded, I knew that something was very wrong. The camp was quiet, but underneath the tranquility was a warping of the fabric. I cursed the birds, why didn't they feel it. Panic bubbled through me, slowly at first, but then the pressure was released. With the seal released, I reached desperately to my side to wake Marak. My hand clutched the air and eventually made contact with the sheets. The bed was cold.

I was alone, completely alone. Guttural howls rose from my throat in protest. The air in my tent was heating up, suffocating me. Despite the horror of the day, I wrenched the tent flaps open and staggered outside. Promptly I fell into a fetal position. I was returning to the darkness that Marak had saved me from, only my stinging eyes gave me the signal that I was still alive. Was I alive? There were many stories of people who had died from grief, from shock. Both were factors in my abandonment.

Eventually, any rationality I had started to resurface. Not because the panic was less severe, rather that I had grown accustomed to it. I crawled in the direction of my tent, exposure was dangerous. Marak had warned me of dangers in the woods. Of human hunters, who would kill me as soon as look at me. Marak though, was the more dangerous, he had left me here with no other option than death. It would be a long process, a painful one, and one that was not necessary. In the dim light of my tent, shadows stretched as the sun slowly lowered in the sky, once these shadows would have been welcomed as the invited me into their world. Now they were mysterious, malevolent, and haunting.

Night fell and the silence outside echoed my own. I had no desire to leave my tent, not when every noise left me trembling. Still though, I felt that it might be better to wait for my doom under the stars, where I could see any adversaries. As I peered cautiously out of the doorway, I heard footsteps. I let out a gasp. Had Marak, my love, returned to me?

The newcomer to the tree circle heard me. He whipped his head around to stare. Rubbing his eyes in disbelief he smiled, but the light from his eyes soon faded. I wondered whether he'd talk to me. I also wondered how I knew he was a man. He had flowing blond hair, as long as his shoulders, and fine fair features. His face was dominated by large blue eyes, and they were dominated by a worried expression. The only distinguishing factor was his outfit, a green tunic over leggings. Simple yet elegant. Marak never would have worn something so plain.

"Who are you?" I asked. I thought myself brave to drill him on his purpose. Marak had said the truce circle was safe, and I was betting on it.

"I'm Harad." The elf-man replied. "You haven't seen any goblins here recently?" He asked with raw desperation.

"Not since this morning." I answered. "But I'm looking for them as well. They appear to have left me behind."

"No goblin would leave an elf-woman behind. Surely you're just making up stories."

"I'm not. I'm the king's Wife."

"You are a liar. They took my fiancée for that, they stole her just this morning."


	8. Chapter 8

"She is far too old for the children's tents Harad."

"Anna has her own tent."

"That would be unseemly. It is inappropriate for a woman to live alone unless she is widowed."

Harad had brought me back to the elf camp after scouring the truce circle for signs of his fiancée. He was now discussing my future with the camp Lord Dagya. The process was uninteresting to me, but I tried to stand with dignity befitting a King's Wife.

"We can't just leave her to fend for herself."

"We don't have enough hunters in this camp as it is. The plight of a lone woman is pitiful of course, but we can't do anything about it. Especially if she is linked to the goblins, we can't risk another raid."

"What if we used her as an exchange for the captured women?" Harad wanted me to go back to my people, to the Kingdom. I waited with baited breath, at full attention now.

"You're Lieda was one of the captured, I understand why you're upset Harad." The camp Lord dropped his voice but I still overheard his verdict. "You will have the option to choose another woman if you want it. I suggest that since you're feeling sympathy for this Anna, you should take her as a wife."

"I was actually hoping for Martel's younger daughter."

"Don't be ridiculous Harad, she's already been matched. You may have till the next full moon to decide about Anna. I expect that if you want her to stay with our camp, you will feed her."

When the Lord's receiving tent's flap opened I hopped away innocently. I tried without success to not glare at Dagya. How dare he call my marriage invalid? How dare he suggest that I stay with another man than my husband? I longed to tear his fine black hair out by the roots and to gouge out his black eyes. He was a handsome elf, but who was I to judge? I was pulled from eternal night into the world of the goblins, and to me the elf Lord only looked like a threat.

The golden snake that represented my marriage writhed around my arm. It slithered down and rested its head on my hand, ready to strike at any danger. How I wanted it to attack the camp Lord. The Lord matched my eyes, then his widened slightly as they followed the snake down my arm. I only spoke rudimentary elvish, but I tried to be polite in addressing him. "Lord Dagya, I believe I heard that you thought to match me with Harad?"

"How am I supposed to address you?" He asked. I very much doubted that camp Lords often interacted with the goblin King's Wife.

"Call me Anna, my goblin subjects do."

"Very well, Anna." He gulped as he looked at my snake again. Apparently even elves knew of its power. "We have the honor of taking care of you on the chance that the goblin King returns." He choked out the name, staying civil didn't seem to be his strong point.

"Marak will return for me." I couldn't imagine otherwise. At first I had felt betrayed that Marak had left me alone, but when Harad had said that his wife was stolen, I knew there had just been a mistake. My husband had accidently taken the wrong woman back underground. When she protested, he would see his mistake and come to claim me. It had to be so.

"Yes, well, here it is considered improper for an adult woman to live alone. Since Harad found you and since his fiancée was taken, I thought that you could stay in his tent. You would be his responsibility until your husband comes."

Lord Dagya was not a convincing liar. I knew that he wanted me to marry Harad and forget the matter. But I would never forget, there was a tugging on my heart in the direction of the Kingdom. As much as I wanted to follow my heart back underground, I knew that Marak would return the elf girl back to this village. And that it was in this village I would have to stay. "That sounds amenable." I told the Lord. Then I consigned myself for the wait.


	9. Chapter 9

Harad's tent was at the edge of the camp, the location apparently befitted his commoner status. He led me inside almost ashamedly, the half of the interior was cluttered with artifacts. Twists of grass were intermixed with speckled rocks, feathers were tossed among pieces of bone. "Lieda was quite a collector." He explained. "I know that you'll be living in her place, but please don't throw out her things. I would like to keep them for when she returns."

"So you're convinced she'll be given back to you?"

"As long as you have that snake on your arm, Lieda isn't a goblin bride."

I thought about that, the charm would only leave my arm with the death of one of us. Heartened I stroked it, but I wasn't sure about Lieda's fate. "How do you know she was meant for the King?" I asked. "She could be married to his military commander, or any other high family's son."

"He promised that she was to be his. I watched her when she was taken."

"What do you mean? Why didn't you stop it?"

Harad looked at his hands. "The other night, my fiancée and I thought that we'd go camping outside the border. It was a stupid idea, but it was almost our marriage moon and I already doted on Lieda. We danced under the moonlight, thankful that our ceremony would come within a month. Overlooking a lake, we watched two sets of starset, and then retired with the dawn. I was happier than any man had a right to be.

"The sun hadn't fully risen when I felt a disturbance in the tent. A pair of purple eyes was hovering over Lieda, and she was being lifted from bed by invisible arms. She was screaming, begging me to help. Blindly I rushed at her attacker, but was thrown back easily. He took her away into the woods. I dogged his trail and although I could barely see, I made time on the goblins with my woodcraft.

"They stopped to make camp in the forest, because goblins have crepuscular vision, and are nearly as day blind as elves. The whiteness in front of my eyes was tinged with red and I managed to kill two of her captors, but not the King. He held my love still, keeping her frozen and unable to do anything but listen to my demise. But the goblin King did not kill me. I thought that he'd take out a horrific goblin revenge on me for killing his guards, the kind of revenge that would not be out of place in a legend. Instead he bent down and whispered into my ear.

"'You are very brave, elf warrior.' He growled. 'In any other circumstance I would destroy you as an enemy, but tonight you have been harmed enough. Be comforted that I will be a good husband for this woman.'

"I interrupted him. My Lieda was still a child.

"'Be that as it may,' he said. ' Tonight she will be a wife to me. Instead of killing you, I will leave you with the memory that you have failed her. That appears to be revenge enough.'"

"I screamed in protest and begged for death, but I could hear him walking away. I could hear Lieda's footsteps as she scrabbled to escape, and eventually the sound of her being dragged along with him." Harad looked into my eyes. "It is said that goblins never lie, so I know that Lieda's fate is to bear the next goblin King. I can only hope that she dies before it can happen. She was a proud, innocent girl, I wish her the satisfaction."

I was horrified at his story. The goblin King never lies, and if he was both my wife and taking another, what would happen to me? Golden scales caught my eyes, and I touched the snake as if it were a luck charm rather than a protection one. I was the King's Wife. No elvish story could take that from me.

"I need to write a letter." I said. "The goblin King must have been confused when he took Lieda. The kingdom needs me in the function of King's Wife. If I write to him, an exchange can be made." Harad looked at me with such hope that I felt empowered. This task, helping people, must be the additional duty of the King's Wife that I hadn't been told about.

"You're willing to put yourself back underground in exchange for Lieda's freedom? You would give up the stars? You are truly a heroine."

Harad didn't understand that Marak's eyes were my stars. "Of course." I assured him. "I love him."

"I will go get you paper and a quill immediately." He raced off, literally sprinted out of the tent. I was inspired by his love for his fiancée. She must be quite the woman to capture his heart so thoroughly. I only hoped that she didn't catch Marak's. Harad returned before I could dwell on it too much. I poised the quill on the parchment, knowing what to say.

_Dearest Marak,_

_Somehow Sagrah's charm failed and we were separated. I've been taken hostage into an elf camp and the Camp Lord proposes I marry a young elf. His fiancée has been taken into the Kingdom. I fear that you've have mistaken me for the girl, Lieda. I spend every moment awaiting your return._

_With all my love, _

_Anna_

"Harad?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"This needs to be given to the goblin King. Is there any way you can post it at the border? I know that guards patrol these borders."

Harad bowed, his eyes sparkled with excitement. "Right away." And he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

The scholar came before the King. "I have some news." He held out a grubby piece of paper for inspection. "You will find this quite illuminating, I think."

The King mulled over the letter's brief content. "I'm assuming you've read it?" He fingered the dirty page, in hopes that more information could be pulled from between the lines. He only managed to smudge the ink- the letter was damp with exposure to the elements.

"The letter was addressed specifically to the King," sidestepped the scholar. At a sardonic half smile from his liege, he continued. "But yes I read it. It is the chief advisor's job to be up to date with kingdom affairs. Aside from that I was curious. An intercepted message has much allure."

"How did you come by this?" The King inquired.

"One of your guards brought it in from the night watch. It was posted just outside of the elf camp." In a corner, there was a whimper and the scholar realized that he was not having a private audience. He should have expected it, really, the goblin King was not in his throne room. The new elf captive writhed on the floor, her smoky eyes filled with dread and sorrow.

"She is more clever than we could have ever given her credit for." The King ignored the plight of the captured woman, and waved for the scholar to do the same.

"Perhaps being outside is restoring her wits." Offered the scholar.

"It's an interesting idea, but she sounds as codependent as ever."

"Nonetheless, in this letter is the answer to our problem."

"Well advisor, I leave the matter in your hands. Draft a response. I want this matter ended by morning." The King turned away from his goblin companion to stare at the elf girl. "She isn't in a state that allows for deliberation."

The advisor took that as permission to survey the prisoner more thoroughly. She was a slight thing, curled up against the claustrophobia. Elves were never meant to be underground, mused the scholar, they were too ephemeral for solid stone walls. He was thankful that his wife was a goblin through and through and that he'd never have to deal with a recalcitrant bride. The girl didn't look like a handful now; she was weakened by her suffering. But he had heard that elf brides occasionally had a vengeful streak.

The girl, she wasn't much more, lifted her face from the floor and glared. Her eyes were tearstained now, and appeared to glow in her face. Her long blond curls shielded most of her body from inspection, but he knew she was wearing a modest green dress- it was always green in the summertime. A commoner then, but this girl was exquisite. She behaved like an elf, which was a relief in itself. He knew that he was delaying, he didn't want to have to contact the elf that acted like a goblin.

"Advisor weren't you leaving?" The King knew of his loathe to depart as well it seemed.

"As you wish." Sagrah bowed to his King and departed the chamber. He ducked under the door frame, lamenting the poor welcome into the kingdom. In the hallway, he was greeted by the bright mosaics common to the palace and was reassured. The rough hewn walls of the King's Bride chambers were depressing indeed.


	11. Chapter 11

"The goblin King has sent a response." Harad handed me a sealed letter and a chunk of bread. The elves practiced a quaint custom where women were hand fed by their husbands. Harad and I performed it in subterfuge. "I can't read goblin characters so you'll have to translate it."

I absently thanked him for my meal eager to read Marak's reply. My hands trembled as they broke the seal and Harad put his hands on my shoulders to steady me. "The goblin King requests our presence at the truce circle this dawn. He will lead us underground where we can perform the exchange. He adds that Lieda is unharmed and is yet unmarried however it would be better to keep her in the kingdom to reduce her stress." I read. "This was written by Sagrah, the chief advisor."

Harad looked stricken. "He wants me to come underground?"

"Yes. He says that he would like to keep both women in the kingdom permanently, but to reward your valor he will allow your wife to return outside with you."

I knew that Harad was excited and half expected him to tow me towards the truce circle immediately. I was unprepared for his question "Are you certain you are willing to do this Anna?"

"Of course." I reassured him, "now let's go! Do I need to carry you there?"

Harad grabbed my hand and we left the camp. WE started sedately, Lord Dagya wasn't aware we had planned an exchange, but ended up running. Peals of laughter echoed through the dark woods as we rejoiced in the near reunion with lost loves. Mid run Harad stopped suddenly and dropped to the forest floor, nearly wrenching my arm from its socket, as I was jolted into stillness. I rubbed my shoulder as he picked through the leaf litter.

"Look." He offered me a star speckled stone. The velvety blue background was enchanting.

"The dwarves used that in the palace construction. There is a great hallway walled in mosaics of that, carnelian, and jasper. They call it lapis lazuli." I handed it back to him, unimpressed by its roughness. The stone was nothing compared to the majesty of my home.

"I wanted to give it to Lieda when we see her to help her through the transfer. I want her to remember her homeland, and what she has to look forward to. My love adores trinkets like this." He was nearly incoherent with excitement.

Impatiently I tapped my foot. "The sooner we continue, the sooner you and Lieda will be reunited." I said slightly callously. He bowed in apology and continued to lead me to the circle.

When we arrived, Marak, Sagrah, the military commander, and the King's Guard stepped out from behind the grand oaks. Marak was shrouded in a black cloak creating an eerie effect of self animation. Chills passed down my spine but they were of love rather than fear. At my side, Harad was quaking.

"Anna." He acknowledged me formally. I barely could restrain myself from racing to him when I heard my name. I had been so worried while staying in the woods; his arms would be a place of safety. But I maintained my dignity. Marak had no notion of my internal torment; he turned from me without a second glance. "Are you Harad the elf?"

"Yes." Harad was near fainting, drops of perspiration were dripping down his forehead, but he still managed to spit out his words.

"I admire your courage in coming here today." Marak started. "But if you pick a tree to emulate, in the future do not pick an aspen." The insult was undeniably clever. I let loose a tinkling laugh. Harad did not respond, although he squeezed the lapis lazuli with white knuckled fervor. "I see that you mean only business. Step away from the circle of trees. We will be travelling by cloak."

With a flourish, Marak removed his cloak eliciting a gasp from Harad. He was now a pair of hovering, disembodied eyes. The cloak ominously floated nearby. Half of the guard marched through in ranks, not even hesitating when they should have been repelled by fabric. "A demonstration." Marak said. "I don't know whether elves frequently travel in this manner."

"We don't ever." Harad looked at the cloak suspiciously. If he hadn't been trying to cut off blood supply to my hand, I would have charged right through after the guard because I was fearless.

"An explanation." Marak said. "This cloak is now a portal to my kingdom, to the receiving hall specifically. Think of it as a short cut. All you must do is walk through it."

Harad was still holding me, but was circling the cloak with interest. He reached to touch the fabric with a finger, and recoiled as it vanished. "Will I be able to come out?" He asked.

My husband's eyes swiveled and focused exclusively on Harad. "Goblins don't allow elf or human men to settle in the kingdom to reproduce indiscriminately."

"Be that as it may, I would like your word."

"Very well," Marak said icily. "I understand your reticence to trust me. Harad, I give you my word that after the ceremony you will be returned to the surface with your wife. You both will be unharmed." He eyed Harad. I impatiently nodded assent as Harad thought although it was out of place.

"Lieda is too young for marriage. She's a child until the next full moon."

I knew Marak well enough to hear the smile in his voice, although I couldn't see it. "I resent breaking your elvish traditions, but it is to protect you. The ceremony will prevent you from losing your fiancée again. Goblin men have no interest in married women."

Now Harad was nodding. Before I knew it, the world turned completely black as he pulled me through the cloak.


	12. Chapter 12

Activity in the receiving hall was nearly nonexistent. I had hoped to introduce Harad to the bustle of my world, yet only a few low family maintenance staff were present. There was a striped puffball rolled in the corners, collecting dust. Another servant was polishing the floor with extended arms; his muscles bulged in the lamplight. A second glance showed the black clad guards concealed in the shadows. Seeing Harad's blanched face made me glad for the silence. I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Marak was through at our heels followed by Sagrah and the remaining goblins. He began addressing me as he led us down twisting corridors. They were all empty. "I'm afraid that you were later in arriving than I expected. Lieda is being prepared formally for the occasion, but you'll have to go as is. Fortunately your elvish garb is very beautiful." I beamed at his compliment.

An iron door swung open on its own accord and Marak ushered us into a tiny room. He held out a familiar golden goblet with a shunt on one side. "Why?"

"It's just a precaution. I wouldn't want you and the elf man to attempt an escape together." He turned to Harad. "That contains a potion that will take away Anna's words temporarily. Its purpose is defensive so that she cannot access her spells. Anna does not perform magic anyway, yet it is still a necessary part of ritual marriages in the kingdom."

"How barbaric." Harad condemned the practice with a wave of his hand. "Will Lieda be silenced as well?"

"Of course," his violet eyes narrowed at the elf. "And you are the barbarian. Traipsing around in the woods, living a constant dance, it's a wonder that you haven't had a second harrowing."

Harad clenched his fists, I couldn't tell whether it was in anger or if he had been stricken by another wave of claustrophobia. Either way, I didn't want to drag this out. Confidently I took the goblet from Marak, and drank the liquid down. "Ahh." I said. It was the only possible response.

"Very good Anna," The King said. "Now let me take the opportunity to explain what will transpire. This room has three doors. One leads to the corridor, one leads to a preparatory bathing chamber where Lieda is being transformed, and the third is a direct entrance to the marriage room. We will pass through the third door. In the large chamber, guards will shackle Anna. Lieda was shackled while being dressed for her own safety." He interrupted Harad's question.

"We will walk down the aisle with the women. I will be aside Lieda, you will be aside Anna. This represents the current state of possession. An alter is located at the end of the aisle, that is where the ceremony will actually take place. There will be myriad magical rituals, and we will exit the room as men and wives. After leaving, there will be a small chamber from which I will escort you to the water mirror. That will be the device which will take you home."

"Will Lieda be returned to her previous state?" Harad asked. I wanted to shake him. What had initially been endearing love for his fiancée now seemed obsessive.

"Of course. The women will drink the potion to give them back their voices in the far chamber. Their manacles will also be removed. Now, an important, and never before seen part, of this ceremony is the exchanging of elvish vows. I've done some preliminary research on the subject. Aside from bread, are there any other supplies used?"

"Normally the women carry flowers. But our vow renewal is very simple. I will dance with my bride under her marriage moon when we return to the camp."

"Excellent," Marak said. "Do you hear the roar of the crowd? They are waiting for us."

Lieda met us as promised at the beginning of the aisle. Harad broke away from me to embrace her, handing him the lapis lazuli. Speechless by magic, she could only gaze at him in gratitude. Her smoky eyes turned from glazed to focus as she stared. The woman had dressed her in red silks, and she looked exotically beautiful. The golden manacles only added to allure, as did the black and gold lettering running down her wrists. I tugged at my skirts in envy and pity. Soon I would be the woman the kingdom looked to and Lieda would be another elf girl frolicking through the forest.

"Enough." Marak said, and he separated the elvish couple. "We must walk now." Cheers rose up from the goblin throng surrounding the path to the altar. There was a greater turn out this morning than there had been at my wedding. They stamped their feet and shouted in celebration. Mother's lifted their children to see the attraction, aside from me; most of them had never seen a wild elf.

Harad, cowed, returned to my side and stared at his feet. "I can barely recognize Lieda in all of her finery." He said bitterly. "This is entirely garish."

I couldn't say anything to comfort him. I was transfixed by watching my husband's lettered cloak swirl around his invisible legs. When he reached the sands before the altar, I watched his feet stir the symbols as he crossed with Lieda. They shifted back once he crossed. He bolted Lieda to the table, and then signaled for me to cross the sands.

With the first step, a burning sensation rose up in me. The next brought chills. The third and final step brought panic. As I approached the altar I was suppressing horror and intense fear. I writhed and screeched, looking for the man that had brought me here. An empty cloak stood behind the table, and it offered me a goblet. I was about to drink but paused, expecting poison. The items surrounding me were strange enough, some herbs, some golden saucers, and a long golden sword that occupied the place of honor.


	13. Chapter 13

I could only watch as the empty cloak maneuvered the girl next to me. Somehow her palms were forced upwards, her fingers uncurled against her will. He went at her with a knife then shouted something to the roars of the crowd. "Two long lives!" I think it was. Next to me, an elvish man looked on with his face frozen in a plea.

"What is he doing?" He asked me.

I couldn't answer, but I knew. The shock of the sudden upwelling of lost memories had worn off, I knew everything. Marak had abandoned me when I crossed the sands; I was unbound from all previous marriages. He was now in the process of making Lieda the new King's Wife. I think my face expressed my meaning, and Harad's look turned from revulsion and curiosity to desperation.

"You liar!" He exploded and turned toward the goblin King. Indiscernible words, elvish spells burst out of his mouth. Sparks flew, but Harad was not strong in defense magic. With a wave of a hand, Harad was frozen.

Ignoring us now, the King turned back to Lieda. He was cutting her hair, her fingernails, and mixing them into a dish. Then he set it aflame. Clouds of silver mist swirled over the table in an immaterial column. Wisps were attracted to me and I blew them away. The goblin horde cheered again. So much shared elf blood, they heir would be strongly magical. When the smoke drifted away to explore the corners of the room, Marak rubbed the remaining ashes on the blade of the sword, it emitted a ringing hum.

When he raised the sword I had a faint hope that it would cleave her skull in two. Naively I assumed that it couldn't recognize another woman as King's Wife, the position still belonged to me as much as I dreaded it. Beside me Harad was quivering, I pitied him. He was watching the woman he loved being taken by a monster. But he could still treasure her memory, mine would be eternally tarnished. My love was the monster.

Lieda survived the strike, and Marak twisted her to face us. Upon her forehead the golden King's Wife symbol was glittering in triumph-she would remain underground forever. Her face was pale, and her newly healed hands clutched the lapis lazuli, the last gift that Harad could give her. Grey eyes hazy with unshed tears, she all but begged us to save her, but she couldn't speak. When neither of us moved towards her, although Harad's whole body was fighting against his restraining spell, she fell in a dead faint.

Almost tenderly, Marak lifted her from the floor and spread her on the tabletop. "Listen very carefully." He commanded in a low voice. "Persuasion spells don't work on elves unfortunately, but I have another way to convince you to do things."

I wondered what he was trying to get us to do. He had Lieda now as a bride; my coming to the kingdom again had only served the purpose of giving her the snake that symbolized the position of King's Wife. I had enabled my own downfall. With no further use for me, he could release me or give me to another goblin. I hoped that he'd let me go, be married to another goblin, to be trapped underground would be something that I could not bear. He had promised Harad that he would be returned to the forest, and goblins don't lie.

"I am going to give Anna the potion that allows her to speak, and Harad I will reverse your immobilization charm." He watched our reactions closely, I signaled for him to continue assuming that I'd pass out from anxiety before he finished talking. "Be very aware that that snake around Lieda's neck will attack anything that is threatening her. That individual will be bitten before her or she can act. The first bite immobilizes, the second bite kills. The snake will only bite once, then will come to me so I can cast judgment on the assailant.

"Listen to me when I tell you that any scheme of yours to disobey my orders will be considered a direct attack on Lieda's marriage. Because she is in danger you will be putting yourself at my mercy. I am not a merciful person." I nodded. Harad blinked tears away. "Very well," Marak again offered me the goblet and this time I drank. I chose to remain silent. When Harad was freed, his only motion was to drop to his knees and sob.

"Stand up." Marak ordered him and Harad complied with the ominous hissing of the snake as an incentive. "Now hand her the bread." He obeyed lifelessly. "Anna, eat." My mouth was sandy, it was difficult to swallow. I chewed for an eternity trying to moisten it, eventually I choked it down. A roar of the crowd celebrated our failure, without another word Marak whisked us out.

In the back room he had given Lieda the voice restorative, she was crying, curled in a ball in the corner. Harad was trying to comfort her, patting her on the back, speaking in swift elvish. Marak pulled him away. "She will remain here tonight, you two I will escort personally to the water mirror." Without sparing his weeping bride another minute, he swept us up unending stairs. We passed through the room where I used to sleep, and into his personal office. One wall had water flowing up it, I stirred it with a hand, feeling the coolness ripple around my fingers.

"Imagine a scene. A vivid scene." My first thought was the home from where I'd been taken, my father stitching boots, my sister growing flowers. Half of the mirror reflected it. The other half reflected Harad's scene, a chilling vision of Lieda's body curled up downstairs. Marak chuckled menacingly. "Picture the same scene, a scene from the elf camp perhaps."

There was nothing I wanted to remember, but the water had a reflection of a circle of trees, of bright streaking sunlight. The truce circle where I'd met Harad. I added my own details, a few budding leaves, the flowers I'd danced over. I changed the sky from glaring white to a comforting view of the stars. "Now walk through the water."


End file.
